


Indomitable

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BDSM Fantasy, F/M, Fantasy Relationship, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8262038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The scavenger would never submit. Kylo Ren knows that about her, even though they haven't met since that day on Starkiller Base, months ago.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an NSFW Friday discussion hosted by reserve (reserve.tumblr.com) Includes mention of urination in the context of domination (fantasy only.)

The scavenger would never submit. Kylo Ren knows that about her, even though they haven't met since that day on Starkiller Base, months ago. 

General Hux is a military caricature. He lives to polish Kylo's boots with his tongue, to feel the slap of Kylo's hand across his face. To choke on Kylo's cock, as Kylo grips his short hair punishingly tightly, forcing himself further and further down Hux's waiting throat. He follows Kylo's every order, command, wish in the bedroom with a panting excitement bordering on the embarrassing. 

There is a place for that, of course. Kylo loves to dominate as much as Hux loves to submit, and they are well-matched. Still, when Kylo is alone in his quarters, his hand creeping toward his cock, it's not to Hux that his mind goes. 

Kylo never imagines a dramatic scenario, or even a setting. He and the scavenger are always in an empty, dark place, the only two beings in existence. She doesn't need to touch him. She uses the Force to get him on his knees in front of her, his clothing and hers falling away with a wave of her hand. 

She's beautiful. She's exquisite. He shakes with the desire to touch her, but he waits. When she nods, granting permission, he lunges forward, nearly knocking himself off-balance in his haste. His hands look huge and ungainly against her slender body. He caresses her breasts, cupping and stroking them. Her nipples harden at the attention, forming little peaks. He rubs them gently, then moves downward, slow and worshipful. When he brushes one big thumb against the lips of her cunt, she shudders, then smiles. “Eager,” she accuses. He can't deny it. “Come on then, boy.” She lies back and raises her knees, ready to be serviced. 

Kylo moves forward, crawling on all fours. As soon as he is within reach, she winds her hands in his hair and drags him the rest of the way, pulling until his face nestles between her legs. 

At once, he is surrounded by her intoxicating scent, by the slick wetness that's already in evidence although he has yet to really touch her. He's never done anything like this in reality, but his inexperience is irrelevant. He must please her. It's imperative. His tongue snakes out, pressing inside her as deeply as possible. His cock aches, longing to replace his tongue within her wet warmth, but he doesn't touch himself. This isn't about his base desires; it's about paying due homage to her. Her breath hitches, and she presses him in deeper still, whether with her hands or with the Force, Kylo's not sure. Her thighs trap him in place, tight against either side of his head. His nose is mashed against the folds of her cunt, and he can't breathe. It doesn't matter. She fills his senses, all of them, and she is all he needs. 

“Fingers,” she grunts, and he rushes to obey. He slides one, then two large fingers inside her, moving his mouth to accommodate them. He knows he's done well when she gasps and tugs harder on his hair, making him wince involuntarily. Sliding his mouth up, he circles her clit with the tip of his tongue, creating a rhythm he matches with his hand. “You're filth,” the scavenger mutters, around a breathy moan. “You disgust me.” He nods his head in agreement. He closes his lips over her clit, sucking like a newborn babe. In that moment, he is as helpless as one. He depends on her, utterly. She is his superior in all ways. 

She clenches her cunt around his fingers, her juices flowing freely now. Kylo moves his mouth to lap them up, thrilling at the taste of her. He has only a brief moment to enjoy it. She shoves him roughly back into position at her clit, her hips rolling as he forms his tongue into a point. He stabs out a staccato melody, searching for that secret spot with his fingers. Her wetness coats his hand, his lips, his cheeks, his chin. He wants to drown in it. 

When she comes, she makes no noise. She doesn't need to. Kylo can feel her climax on his tongue, as she pulses around him. It is nearly enough to make him come himself. The moment she finishes, she uses the Force to throw him backward, hard enough that he hits his head on the floor beneath them. 

“You're weak,” she reminds him. With one foot, suddenly clad in a black military boot, she steps on his cock, slowly but surely, allowing him to savour each moment. The pain is a gift of which he is unworthy. Tears spring to his eyes, out of agony and out of gratitude. When she steps off, she plants her feet on either side of him. “You're a failure,” she says. “You're worthless.” Then, she urinates. 

It's perfect. The warmth of it soaks his bare skin as it rolls in rivulets off his body and onto the floor. She's right, Kylo knows that. He's lucky to be here, lucky to be allowed to receive the piss of someone so far above him. She is masterful, she is benevolent. She is everything, and he is nothing. 

The piss cools rapidly, turning cold even before she steps off him. Without a word, she bends over and spits on his face, directly into the eye she very nearly took from him on Starkiller Base. Then, she's gone and, alone in his quarters, Kylo comes hard into his waiting hand. 

*****

“What do you think about?” Hux asks, one night as they lie in bed. “When you're alone, I mean?” 

Since the Starkiller disaster, they've become close, emotionally as well as physically. They talk, at times, about their past failures and hopes for future success. Hux wears Kylo's bruises as if they were medals of honour, although Kylo takes care to never place them where their subordinates might see. Now, looking at him, Ren sees a ring of fingermarks around his throat, low enough to be covered by Hux's uniform but vibrant enough to make Kylo's cock stir at the memory of making them. 

“Spanking your skinny ass until it's red, then coming on it and making you eat it,” Kylo growls. Hux smiles, like that's everything he ever wanted to hear. He sighs happily, leaning into Kylo. _Perhaps I'll tell him the truth one day_ , Kylo thinks, magnanimously. _If he proves himself worthy._

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure: This is a secondary account, used when I want to retain control of work but I'm too embarrassed/shy/uncertain to post it under my principal AO3 account.


End file.
